


High Justice League

by myscribblings



Series: Far Travels [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Bucky and Vaylin have left the galaxy far, far away and traveled to a universe much more like Bucky's, with superheroes and an active Avengers team, though not the one he knows. Now they have to find a place, find their mission, and carry it out.
Relationships: Bucky & Vaylin
Series: Far Travels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699093
Kudos: 1





	High Justice League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Vaylin arrive on Earth after leaving the galaxy far, far away. Most likely not his Earth, though.

“-lin.” Bucky looked around, realizing that the tallus had taken them along. Finally, he looked down at his new companion. “Oh. Well, that’s good then.”

“Ha! I thought so. I could feel her calling,” Vaylin responded, turning to look at this new world.

He blinked. “Her?”

“The thing on your wrist. Tallus, I think you said?”

“Oh. It talked to you?”

“Well, yes, that’s how I knew I could finally escape. My family. Imprisonment. The pain.”

“You know this means we have work to do, right?”

“Yes, yes, I understand. Let me just feel it first.”

“How do you feel, anyway?”

She looked back at him, finally. “Wonderful! Relieved! Free.”

“And your power?”

She laughed and lifted her hand, twisting her fingers, suddenly looking at him with the old viciousness. He flinched and prepared to fight.

“I’m just kidding. They’re gone, I think.”

“That’s not funny.”

She went back to her smirk. “If you’d seen your face, you wouldn’t say that.”

“Why are your eyes still yellow?”

“What, are they? That’s odd. Maybe the pigments were changed? Maybe they’re like this permanently, with or without the power?”

“But your brother…”

She tilted her head, looking thoughtful. “Oh, him. Yes, that is odd. Maybe when he was freed he turned them back to mark it? Unconsciously?” Then her expression darkened. “Or maybe he just wanted to be more like Mother.”

There was a long moment of silence. “I thought you forgave them?”

“I will never forgive them.”

“Well…”

“But they did come for me. I don’t know why.”

“Because they’re your family?”

“Did you tell them what would happen with the Throne?”

“Yes.”

“Then how can I ever be sure? I can sense their emotions, rage or guilt or love or fear, but how can I trust my feelings?”

He frowned at that. “Why wouldn’t you trust your senses?”

He was misquoting a holiday story now. He didn’t want to be the ghost, but he supposed he was stuck with the role and the responsibility.

She stared into his eyes, looking for how he would react. “You saw Nathema. Whatever you think of me, of what I did, when I was there it was worse.” She rubbed her temples, looking distressed. “After all these years, I still see it all. I have to concentrate all the time not to see it. Not to feel what they did to me, or what they did to the others.”

“You could feel…”

“Of course I could feel it! I am the daughter of the Eternal Emperor, the only thing he ever feared!” That stopped her for a moment. “Or, maybe he lied about that, too. The pain is always at the edge of my thinking. Do you know what it is like to never dream? All I have ever had are nightmares.” She finally looked away. “I hoped I’d be free of it. But it’s still too much, even without the senses, even without the power.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Still, it looks like a beautiful world, and the pain is less.”

“Well, that was good.” He finally noticed something that in all the mayhem he had missed. “I didn’t notice. You changed your clothes.”

She actually smiled a bit. “Oh, yes, the robes were what I picked out as the Empress. They weren’t appropriate any longer.”

“This is what you wore before, when Arcann was the Emperor. When you were, what, High Justice, I think?”

“Ah, you paid attention! Yes. I was the executor of the Empire’s law. And my brother’s. It is better for combat. The skirts would get in my way.” She sighed. “That was not a good choice. Still, I suppose it won’t matter. Without my powers, I doubt I can help with with your work. I don’t even have my lightsaber.”

“Well, we’ll worry about that later. Maybe the Tallus brought you for something else. It isn’t talking.”

“I guess we should try to blend in, then.”


End file.
